A Spark of Magic
by Niamh2816
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter enter their final year at Hogwarts as Head Girl and Head Boy. The friendship that has a slow burn develops into a sparkling relationship. Soon they see how perfect they are for each other. Bad summary. LE/JP. Marauders. M rating in future chapters. Review.


_I've gotten addicted to Lily and James Potter Fanfic's so I really wanted to give this a go. I'm sticking to this one, I know I've started a good few stories and then left it. This will be different, I've wrote out the plots and researched to keep as much to the books. Hopefully you'll review and make it a favourite._

_I do** not** own **Harry Potter**, J.K Rowling does and I am in** no way** profiting from writing this._

_En**joy**. Please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes, if I missed some._

* * *

_**A Spark of Magic, Chapter 1**_

"Lily! Lily!"Evana Evans shouted up to her sixteen year old daughter, while she was slaving over the stove preparing breakfast for the family early one Sunday morning.

"Oh, for goodness sake. Petunia will you go up and wake up your sister."Evana said, turning to her eldest daughter who was perched on the counter beside the sink staring arrogantly at her reflection in the glass cabinet door. She had moved from the kitchen table as fast as she possibly could when her father, Daniel Evans, spotted a brown owl flying towards their house.

Since they found out that Lily was different, that she was special due to the fact she was a witch. Her Muggle parents were delighted and privately relieved. When Lily played in the local park ground, she had scared her mother to death when she would be swinging high on the swing then she would simply jump off and then it looked like she would drift or float softly through the air landing gracefully onto the soft green grass giggling sweetly. Her parents didn't even know what to say or what to do. It was a relief to them to finally find out there daughter was just unique and there were loads of people who had the abilities to do the exact same things their daughter could do.

Petunia was another matter, she was less than pleased about her sister's abilities. She despised her sister Lily even more, her dislike for her sister turned quickly and strongly once they found out she was special. Petunia disliked Lily growing up for other reasons. Lily was the pretty one with the gorgeous thin ruby red hair that was always in loose curls down to the small of her back, that every other girl envied. She had the most beautiful big bright green eyes that always had their own special sparkle within and a matching smile that stood out with two dimples at each end.

Petunia had the common blonde hair and blue eyes, something which hit her self asteem. Petunia had a long bumpy nose that she hated with a passion and thin lips that were always stuck in a frown. Since Petunia had gotten a boyfriend, things changed. She was always asking for compliments from him which her ego would eat up. Petunia had finished her one year typing course in college and had gotten a job immediately at a firm in the office where she met her boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. He was wealthy and she knew once they would marry he would look after her. He was on the heavy side but Petunia but that down as muscle even though it wasn't, he had a thick head of light brown hair and a big red face but Petunia found him very attractive. To Petunia he was a model of manliness.

Lily's beauty only enhanced in time, her features were perfect. A small straight cute nose, eyes that you would get lost in if you stared long enough, beautiful full soft pink lips boys wanted to kiss with dimples on each cheek and a figure girls would die for. All in all, Lily wasn't Petunia's favourite person. She was jealous of her sister Lily, she hated the fact she was always overshadowed by her sister and the only way she could hide it was to mock Lily, Petunia couldn't even count the amount of times she called her sister a 'freak' or something related to her being a witch.

"What? Why me?"Petunia gasps, turning to her mother with a mask of horror and annoyance covering her face.

Evana frowned at her daughter while inhaling deeply realising she was about to get into a massive conversation about how Petunia should treat her sister fairly, something Evana has gotten worked up over as she has to repeat it so much to Petunia.

"God sake Petunia! Either do what your mother asks or your not going out on your date with Vernon at the weekend, how about that?" Daniel snapped, looking irritated over his newspaper, pushing his reading glasses closer to his eyes.

"I'm a legal adult by the way, I can do what I want-"Petunia argued, crossing her arms over chest.

"Well your living under our roof, I don't think it's too much to ask for you to help us out since our health these days are declining with due to our old age. Your mother only asked you to do one thing, which was to go knock on your sister's bedroom door and politely tell Lily to come downstairs."Daniel interrupted calmly.

"Hmph."Petunia surrendered, hoping down off the worktop and walking sulkily out of the room.

'And be nice Petunia!"Evana called after her.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Evana said sweetly, wiping her hands on her black and white bird printed apron to caress her husband's face tenderly. "I hope you've took your meds today, Daniel? I need that heart of yours to keep going for a good thirty years tops."Evana said passionately.

Evana was worried to say the least ever since the day they went to the doctors for a check up and Daniel was diagnosed with heart disease she has been going out of her mind. His blood pressure was fiercely high, was what the doctor had said. His immune system was weak and he barely fought off the lung infection he had contracted when his two girls were off at school. He begged Evana to keep his health a secret from the girls, he didn't want to worry them when they were both miles away. Evana was so scared because the love of her life wasn't getting better. He was slowly dying. He knew. She knew. Lily didn't. Petunia didn't.

Petunia grumbled and whinged all the way up the stairs across the landing to her sister's bedroom door. Petunia pounded loudly on the door making sure Lily would here. Petunia never went into her sister's room over the fact Lily had decorated the room with all things related to the wizardry world. It freaked Petunia out, all the moving posters and photos pinned up on the lilac coloured walls. Lily loved the magical world specially Quidditch, she had posters of her favourite teams all over her room. She had Gryffindor banners with it's red and gold colours pinned up all over the room. She had photos of herself with all friends at Hogwarts which were taken all over the grounds. Lily's favourite picture was taken near the lake and she was sitting with her three best friends: Mary McDonald, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Fortescue.

Marlene was on Lily's right; her straight long honey coloured hair half tossed on one side behind her shoulder while the other hung loosely and her chocolate brown eyes full of mirth.

Alice was on the other side of Lily; her dark brown hair cut up short since last summer to her chin with a full fringe that touched her eye lashes and her grey eyes also full of glee.

Mary was lying in front of them on her side with her head propped up with her left hand while the right hand grasped Lily's trying to pull her forward down on top, playfully. Mary had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. When she wasn't laughing she had a smirk on her face.

Lily had her hair in a messy braid, a few strands of hair from her side fringe had fallen over her eyes that were shining with laughter also and her dimples shown due to the large grin on her face.

They all wore their school uniforms but had taken off the long black cloaks and heavy jumpers and were lying on the grass in just their skirts and shirts with their red and gold ties loose around their necks. The photo showed them laughing together; they laughed so much they had tears in their eyes and they were bending over and holding their sides due to the fact they were getting stitches in their sides.

"Lily! Mum said to get up and come down stairs, a ruddy owl is still down at the kitchen window."Petunia bellowed through the door.

"Jesus Tuney! Okay, I'll be down in a minute."Lily replied, her heart pumping rapidly over the fact she was woken up with a fright because of her sister's screaming and hammering at the door.

Lily got out of bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she made her way down the stairs into the kitchen where her parents turned to her and smiled brightly.

"About time." Daniel chuckled.

"There's been an owl tapping on that window for ages."Evana said exasperated.

"Oh." Lily said as she moved towards the window that was across from the kitchen table and opened it. There was a small brown attractive tawny owl hooted softly and blinking cutely when Lily came into view.

"Hello there." Lily said softly to the owl, stroking it's feathers lightly. Lily held out her arm and the owl landed hopped gently onto the out stretched arm.

Lily unattached the letter from the owl's foot, filled up a small bowl of water for the owl to drink and laid out a few nuts to eat. The owl hooted appreciatively in her direction.

Lily immediately recognised who the letter was from because of the quality of the parchment and the wax stamp on the flap of the letter sealing the letter in the envelope. It ripped open the envelope to find two letters.

The first one read:

_Congratulations Miss Evans! I am pleased to inform you that I have personally chosen you as Head Girl for your final year at Hogwarts. Due to your fierce determination, courage and kindness you showed as prefect and in all others years you have attended Hogwarts, I am very pleased and completely confident of my decision._

_Your Head Girl badge has been enclosed in this envelope which I hope you will wear proudly. You will be working along side the Head Boy to assign and help prefects with duties at Hogwarts. I am pleased to note that you as Head Girl will serve as a perfect role model for the student body._

_Congratulations again Miss Evans. I look forward to see how well you do in your new position. I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Lily couldn't believe that Dumbledore picked her, it shocked her over all the wonderful things he had said about her. She then quickly read the next letter.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_Term begins on 1st September, Hogwarts Express will leave at 12 noon sharp._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Seventh years to be reminded to bring their dress robes (For special occasions during the school year)_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

At the end of the letter Lily found the list of things she needed for her final year at Hogwarts, she read down through the list:

**_Books: _**

_Arithmancy: _

_- New Theory of Numerology _

_Magical Creatures: _

_- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_ - The Monster Book of Monsters_

_Herbology: _

_- Goshawk's Guide to Herbology_

_Charms: _

_- The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7_

_ - Quintessence: A Quest_

_ - Extreme Incantations_

_Dark Arts:_

_ - Secrets of the Darkest Art_

_Transifiguration: _

_- A Guide to Advanced Transifiguration_

_Potions: _

_- Advanced Potion-making_

_ - Book of Potions_

_ - Magical Drafts and Potions_

_Divination: _

_- Unfogging the Future_

Lily then found the blue shiny badge with the words "Head Girl" written on it. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"What's that you got there Lil?"Daniel asked interestly.

Lily couldn't find the words to say anything so she passed her dad the letter instead. She watched as he read the letter, his face lighting up like a christmas tree and he then bounced up off the chair with a proud grin on his face and moved towards her.

"Congratulation! Lily I'm so proud. Evana! Our little girl has been picked as Head Girl!"Daniel said proudly, as he embraced his daughter affectionately and then kissing her on both cheeks.

Evana squealed, her hands pressed against her cheeks, while her face was lite up like her husband's was. She had the biggest smiles on her face and her eyes were full of emotion. Lily smiled shyly at her parents and then her mother hugged her tightly.

"Oh Lily! Well done, I'm so so proud!"Evana said, grasping her daughter's face in her hands and kissing all over Lily's face affectionately.

"Oh mum, stop it."Lily giggled.

"Now you can call her perfect prefect Lily!"Petunia said sourly.

"Ah Petunia be happy for your sister, this is a big deal. Don't ruin her moment. Are you going to congratulate your sister?"Daniel said, raising his eyebrows and giving her a pointed look.

Petunia sighed, uncrossed her arms and tried to relax face to give Lily a fake smile, "Congratulations"

"Thank you Tuney."Lily said formally.

"Oh!" Evana said, clasping her hands together. "We have to celebrate. I'm going to nip out get a cake, maybe some champers."Evana said, winking at Lily.

"That's not fair. She's going to be eighteen in five months, not now. How is that fair?"Petunia said.

"Oh Petunia, it's only one little glass. We have to celebrate, you got to try some when you were sixteen too if I remember rightly."Evana said.

"Whatever."Petunia said, storming out of the room.

"Well I'll just head to the shop. Head Girl!"Evana said, glancing at her youngest daughter with such pride it made Lily's eyes to become watery.

"You deserve a present. What would you like sweetie?"Daniel said, proudly with a grin on his face.

"Oh dad you don't have to do that."Lily said.

"Shh. Yes I do. Your my daughter, I can do whatever I want. Anything you've had your eyes on?"Daniel asked.

"Well there's one thing.."Lily hestiantly.

"Yes? Go on."Daniel urged.

"Well I really want an owl. I can write home more as well. There's this beautiful white snowy owl. I've wanted her for ages.."Lily said, wringing her hands together.

"In Diagon Alley?"Daniel asked.

"Yes, I seen her in Eeylops Owl Emporium."Lily said.

"Alright then, tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley and get your school stuff and I'll get you the owl, okay honey?"Daniel said.

"Really? Thank you. Thank you dad." Lily said happily.

"My pleasure Lily. You know, I don't understand why they send out these letters so close to back to school date. The first of September is only next Monday. It really is silly."Daniel said, chuckling.

* * *

James Potter was woken up by a little bird squealing into his ear, he brushed the bird away from his ear and looked up to see the bird disappear into the clock beside his bed. This was all to do with his mother, Grace. She was constantly in his ear about how he shouldn't be sleeping in all day long so she would set the clock and make sure the bird wouldn't leave him alone until he got up out of bed. He couldn't even get rid of the darn clock, he had tried everything, eventually Sirius and Remus had come up with the conclusion Grace had put some permanent sticking charm on it. For only the fact the bird was constantly driving him mental, he would of found the whole thing pretty hilarious.

James leaned up on his elbow reaching over to get his glasses and catches his reflection in the mirror; sixteen years old James with hazel coloured eyes had the same messy, untidy short black hair that he would always run his hands through specially when in the presence of a particular witch named Lily Evans. He was crazy about her to say the least, the only crazy he knew she felt for him was when he drove her crazy with irritation. Things weren't the same with them since she had fallen out with her oldest friend, Severus. Once Severus called her that name "mudblood" it was all over, James couldn't say he wasn't delighted he knew Severus feelings for Lily were similar to his own.

To be honest he couldn't blame Severus for that, Lily was beautiful and a lot of guys were not oblivious to her looks and personality. She was one in a million. She was friendly enough with him now, sometimes she would smile at him in passing and say hi which was a blessing for him because before she simply glared at him with such dislike. Sometimes he wondered if he was just making it up inside his head or seeing things. Sometimes he wouldn't even catch any attention from her. She wasn't like the other girls, other girls would rush at the chance to date him but no, Lily wouldn't.

He wondered if she was oblivious to his looks, he knew he was good looking and an excellent Quidditch player but she didn't care. Not for his hazel eyes or black hair. He knew girls would usually swoon at the sight of him; his broad shoulders and muscular shoulders would put them in a spin. They always flirted with him saying silly things like how manly he was at six foot two and with his impressive broad shoulders. Even the stubble that now grew on his face, he sometimes didn't shave off because he wanted to catch Lily's attention and make her see he was no longer a boy but a man.

Without putting a shirt on, James made his way downstairs to the dining room taking a seat beside his mum and glancing over to his dad, William.

"Morning son."William said, smiling over at him.

"Mo-orning."James said yawning widely.

"Letter came for you this morning!"Grace said, passing him the unopened letter.

James stared at the letter for a good ten minutes after reading the whole thing before his mum and dad felt they should ask what was going on. Calmly yet urgently, Grace turned to her son but fell silent when a blue badge was caught in her line of sight and her mouth fell open.

"What? What is it?"William said panicky.

Grace compossed her quickly and looked over to her husband, his face identically to their teenage son except a bit chubby and definately more wrinkles.

"I'm Head Boy! Jesus!"James said laughing loudly.

"Well done, James! Well done!"William standing up and clapping his son affectionately on his back.

"Congratulations!"Grace said happily.

"Wait 'till the boys hear this! They'll have a right laugh."James said scoffing, his parents joining in.

* * *

The Evans family were all seated around their dining room table tucking into the dinner celebration Evana had prepared. Lily was in conversation with her parents about Hogwarts, which led to the silence of Petunia. It wasn't the first time they had talked about these things but Evana and Daniel were astonished and interested about the whole thing and would want Lily to repeat things to them now and again. With a bit of alcohol in their systems, Evana and Daniel were a bit tipsy and asking questions they already knew the answers to.

"So your saying, a talking hat sorts everyone into houses?"Daniel asked.

"Yes. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."Lily said.

"Wow, and your in Gryffindor yes?"Evana said.

"Yep."Lily said chuckling at her parents.

"The hat chose Gryffindor for you, why?"Daniel asked.

"Well the hat says; "You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindor apart." So you have to be brave and daring and have chivalry, nerve and courage-."Lily said, aware of her sister tutting at her in the corner.

"Where would I have been sorted into, do ya think?"Daniel asked.

"Hmm.. hard to say. Maybe.. Ravenclaw, since your so clever."Lily chuckled.

"And me?"Evana asked amused.

"Hufflepuff. Your too nice and loyal."Lily said, she then heard her sister whisper "freak" so low that their parents couldn't hear.

"You'd probably be sorted into **Slytherin**, Tuney. That's where the evil ones end up."Lily said with a smirk.

"I'm not a freak, so I wouldn't be sorted by a stupid hat into any house."Petunia snapped, turning a bright red colour.

"Petunia!"Daniel and Evana scolded.

Lily wasn't though she was thinking about her sorting almost six years ago...

_"Evans, Lily."_

_With trembling legs and an encouraging smile from Severus, Lily made her way towards Professor McGonagall who was holding a long parchment and a black pointy hat. Lily turned and sat down on the wooden stool and suddenly felt the hat being placed on top of her head._

_"Ahhhhh.."the hat sighed. "Such a nice mind, so much kindness. I would of suggested Hufflepuff.. or Ravenclaw but you have so much bravery and loyalty.. You are feisty, aren't you?"the hat chuckled._

_"So much courage to stick up for your friends..it will have to be.. **GRYFFINDOR!**"_

* * *

When James was lying on his bed playing with a golden snitch.. he heard a familiar bark outside his window. He climbed off bed and looked out the window and saw a black shaggy dog who was making a small nod gesture to James. James rushed down the stairs and met the black dog that turned into it's human form immediately. Sirius Black aka Padfoot.

"Hey."James said with a smirk.

"All right."said the attractive teenage boy with the identical smirk on his face as his friend's.

"I left home. Got to much living with that evil bunch."Sirius snorted.

"Fuck, for real?"James said. "Good on ya mate. Where's your trunk? I'll bring it inside."James said.

Sirius turned his head so fast like a dog catching the scent of meat soaked in gravy.

"How did you know I'd ask?"Sirius asked.

"Ahh Padfoot, you know my parents practically see you as their own. Jesus, you have your own bed and all here."James laughed.

"Are you sure they wouldn't mind?"Sirius questioned uneasily.

"Positive. Now where's the trunk?"James asked.

"Over there?"Sirius said, pointing his foot at big rose bush in the garden.

"You wouldn't believe this."James says, while they walk across the garden together to get the trunk.

"What?"Sirius smirks and raising his eyebrows.

"I'm Head Boy."James said.

The reaction James imagined is made into reality, Sirius throws his head back roaring and barking with laughter. He hold his sides while tears roll down his cheeks.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up."James says with a smirk.

"Oh God, who the hell would make you Head Boy. Dumbledore is off his rocker."Sirius says.

"Who do ya think's Head Girl?"James asks.

"You know who."Sirius says, raising an eyebrow. "Plenty of time to spend with Lily huh?"he says elbowing James.

"Yeah."James smirks.

"Maybe this will be the year for ya to get with her."Sirius laughs.

"You **never know**."James responds.

* * *

_Chapter one complete. _

_If you liked it, review and every person who does gets a preview for the next chapter. Let me know if you like the length of the chapter._

_Review. Favourite. Follow._

_Niamh._


End file.
